Remember to Forget
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: Clato AU M0DERN DAY fanfic. Clove is forced to move to a new school, away from her crush. Everyone there is slutty and rude especially that one guy. But when they fall in love, there's tests to see how much they actually love each other. His dad. His ex. His accident. His university.
1. Chapter 1

Clove:

I stare out the window of the cab. I watch the trees, buildings, people flash by. Why? Why did my Dad have to get a job in Perth? Why did I have to move here and go into a new school? My Dad has enrolled me into a school called Carine. I'm 17 which means I'll be at this school for 1 year. I didn't want to change schools. I miss all of my old friends. And I'll miss my crush. Adrian. I was actually hoping that someday, we could be together. No chance now. I am so angry right now. I'm going to hate everyone here. I'm never going to make friends and I'll never have a crush on anyone. They probably all will look retarded and just be rich posh people that are so self-centered. The only good thing though, is that I will be living at my cousin, Glimmer's house.

Glimmer: I am so excited! My cousin Clove is going to be living at my house! Her Dad got a job, and since her Mom passed away, Clove has to follow his Dad to come to Perth. I'm sure Clove will get along great at her new school. Sadly, I don't go to that school, I graduated from that school 2 years ago. It's a great school with great people. J

Clove: "Glimmer!" I yell excitedly, embracing her in a huge hug. "Clove!" She yells back, just as excitedly. "Oh my god! I can't believe that we'll be living here! We are going to have a GREAT time together!" She says.

Glimmer: "And you're going to have so much fun at your new school! I'm sure you'll love it!" I tell her. But as soon as she heard the word 'school' her face fell. "Okay! Whatever! Come! I'll show you your room!" I cry, leading her up the steps.

Clove: Glimmer happily leads me up the stairs and pulls me into a room. "Ta Da!" She exclaims proudly. I look at the room. The walls were painted red and black, and the bed sheets were plain white. "We painted the room red and black because we know that you like red!" Glimmer gushes "Oo! And also, you can buy your own bed sheets that you like!" She blabs. "Thanks" I say. "Okay! My room is the room on the left of yours! So now, you can take your luggage out and sort stuff out, then we can go for a walk!" I yawn. "Maybe not, Glims. It's so early, and I couldn't sleep on the plane. I need some rest." I say, flopping onto the bed. She giggles. "Okay! You should get some sleep, so you'll be awake and ready for SCHOOL tomorrow!" I flinch at the word 'school'. When Glimmer leaves, I sigh and climb under the covers, not bothering to change.

Cato: I sit, bored in Homeroom. I look at my watch. I sigh. 8:25. I am so tired. I hate this school. I've been here for 3 years. At least this is the last year. One more semester to go! What is my first subject again? Oh yeah. Math. I silently drum my fingers on the desk, as I wait for Mr. Sawyer. I scratch my head when the time turns to 8:30. Mr. Sawyer is never late. The other students get impatient and start throwing scrunched up paper balls at each other. The girls start giggling and gossiping and the boys throw things around and start yelling. I'm too tired to do anything. I put my head in my hands and stare at the blackboard. 'Read pages, 158-172 in Christopher Columbus' Journey' it read. I yawn. "CODE RED!" Adsel hisses. Immediately, everyone sits straight in their chairs and silence passes over the room. Mr. Sawyer enters the room, heels clicking. He clears his throat. "Class. We have a new student. She came from Cairns and will be joining our class. Please welcome, Clove Sevina" I clap, unenthusiastically like the rest of the class. This short girl walks in and my eyes widen. _Holy Jesus Christ. She is hot. _She had chocolate brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail with a plait on the side. She wore casual but stylish clothes. I look her up and down. When our eyes meet.


	2. New toy?

Clove: When I walked into the room, my heart was racing. I was so worried. _What if I get teased? What if people hate me? _I walk into the room and bored applause sounded. My eyes scan around the room looking at everyone. The girls were all posh and snobby and the boys looked rude and stuck-up. _Just as I thought. _I thought glumly. But that was before my eyes landed on a boy with messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Cato: Our eyes met for a second before she immediately looked away. She had THE MOST gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen.

Clove: I looked into his bright blue eyes for a second before I quickly looked away and at the teacher who was still talking. I took quick glances back in his direction. He wore a simple shirt and God, he had huge muscles. _Oh my God. He is attractive._ I think to myself. Before quickly shaking that thought out of my head. _He's probably just like the others. Rich Playboys. Self centered and selfish._ I eye his expensive watch. _Yeah. Rich. _

Cato: She is so pretty. I am definitely going to try and date her. I mean, who would reject me? I'm like every girls dream. Hey, now, don't get me wrong. I'm not a Playboy. Well, not really, but I have NEVER done anything inappropriate. Just dated about every girl in my grade. That's all. Some people say I don't take relationships seriously. It's not like that though. I just never found a girl that was worth my time. Whatever. I just like watching girls swooning over me and stuff. I smirk. She'll be no different. Judging by the way how she looks at me.

Clove: "Clove. You will be sitting in the front row. Right there, next to Vaisa and Katniss." The teacher orders. I nod. I walk to the empty desk. On my left, there's this blonde girl, dressed in full pink who glares at me. I turn to my right. A girl with dark brown hair smiles warmly at me. She has a pretty side braid. She reaches a hand out. "Hi Clove. I'm Katniss." She says nicely. I shake her hand. Smiling for the first time. "Nice to meet you." She grins. "Hey Clove…" A smooth voice purrs. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I gulp, and slowly turn around. Mesmerizing icy blue eyes stare into mine. "Y-Yes?" I stammer. He grins at me. _He is so cute! _"I'm Cato Hadley" I shake his hand. His huge hand envelopes my small hand. Warmth radiates from his hand. _Oh my God. I am attracted to him. NO! I CAN'T! _"Nice to meet you Clove. I think we should spend some time together. What do you think?" He flirts. For a split second, I thought he likes me. But then I realize. He just wants a new 'toy'. He'll probably push me away, once he gets bored. I put on a stone face. "Nice to see you too. And hopefully, this will be the last time." I turn away and face the teacher.

Cato: Whoa! Whoa! Did she just say that, to my face? That is like, the first time a girl hasn't fallen for my charms. I ignore the thoughts and listen to the teacher. Every so often, I would look at her. _Oh my God. This is the first time that I think about this stuff about a girl. _

Clove: After a tiring day at school, the bell finally rings. I grab my stuff out of the locker and turn to leave. Instead, I hit a brick wall. I rub my forehead. Then I realize, that's not a brick wall. No. It was a chest, a very muscular chest. I look up at Cato. "What do you want?" I ask annoyed. He smirks charmingly.

Cato: "Nothing much" I shrug, leaning on the lockers casually. "I just thought, we should spend some time together." Her eyes narrow. "Why?"

I shrug again. "I don't know. Just thought, that we would be perfect together..." I whisper softly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She slaps my hand away before I could even touch her face. "Shut up" She hisses. "I'm not going to fall for your charms. Go waste it on some other girl." She steps around me and walks out the door, slamming the door hard. "Ouch! That's got to hurt!" My best buddy, Marvel grimaces. "I can't believe that new girl rejected you."

"She didn't reject me" I growl. I look at the door. "Just you wait. I'll get her some day."

"Hey, but your Dad won't like it would he? He wants you to be with some, rich bimbo."

"Don't worry. I'll make her fall for me, and then I'll dump her when I get bored. Trust me. She's hot and all. But there will be NO FUTURE for us."


	3. Please

Glimmer: As soon as Clove stormed through the door, I knew something was up. "Clove?" I asked. "What?" She says. "What's wrong?" I ask "You can tell me. I might be able to help." She exhales. "School was fine. Just that, this guy called Cato was hitting on me." I raise my eyebrows. "What? Is there anything wrong?" She asks, eyes widening. I shake my head. "Well, you're talking about the guy with blue eyes and blonde hair?" She nods. "Hmm…He's like, the Prince Charming of the School. He's dated basically every girl. And broken all their hearts." Clove nods, a frown appearing. "Exactly as I thought."

"But he can be very kind and caring to people he loves. He's not too bad. If he does like you."

"He doesn't." She says. "He just wants to play with my emotions."I nod. "Most likely" I agree. I notice the look in her eyes. "What? Don't tell me you like him?" I say. She looks at me without saying anything. "Oh. You do..." I exclaim quietly. This is going to be hard. I think.

Clove: I am so angry at Cato! He is trying every trick in the book to make me fall for him! He is so annoying! It's been like, a week now. And he's not giving up! I've decided to talk to him after school. I sent him a text. (Because he somehow found out my number and sends me annoying messages)

Clove: I need to talk to you after school today.

Cato: Sure! 3

Cato: I'm excited. Clove wants to talk today! Maybe she's finally agreeing to be with me! I pack my books and walk to Clove's locker. "Hey sexy…" I flirt. "Shut up." She says, eyes flashing angrily. "Okay. So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask. "I am annoyed that you do all this stuff. I mean, seriously?! Flowers, chocolates?! What do you want Cato?!" She demands.

Clove: He stares at me clueless. "Oh. Don't act like you don't know Clove! I want you! Don't you get it?! I want you to agree to go out with me!" I shake my head disgusted. "For what?! So you can break my heart later?! Is that what you want?! So, listen up right now! I am never going to fall for your tricks! Go find some other girl who's willing to let you break her heart. Because, this girl here! Will not fall for it!" I yell angrily. I turn around when he suddenly grabs my wrist. I turn, furious. His blue eyes show _Pain. Sadness. _"Please." He whispers. "Give me a chance. Tonight. 6:30. At the park. Please come. If you feel the way I do." He lets go and walks away. I stand speechless.

Cato: _Okay. I just said that? _I couldn't sort out my emotions. Did I say that because it was part of my cruel plan? Or did the words just flow out of my mouth? I don't know. But when Clove said I just wanted to break her heart, I felt guilty. And hurt.


	4. Willow Tree

Glimmer: "He what!?" I yell. Clove nods glumly. "He pleaded for me to meet him at the park."

"And you're going to go?!" I exclaim. She shrugs. "I don't know. He looked really sincere. What if he actually is being serious?" She says. "You really like him don't you?!" I cry. "Make your own choice. I don't know!" I say, walking back to my room. And later, when I find her room empty. I knew she has made the wrong choice.

Cato: I shiver, wrapping my scarf around my neck tighter. I looked hopefully around the park. _She's not going to come you idiot! Why would she?! You made her so angry. She probably hates you now! _Whoa. Hold on. Why do I care? I mean, it's not like I actually want to be with her for real right? I put my hands in my black trench coat pocket. I wore a black and white striped shirt, black coat and red scarf.

I sigh, watching my exhaled breath turn into fog, before disappearing. I lean back onto this huge willow tree and look into the sky. I think about Clove. _Why do I want to see her so much? It's not possible is it? That I actually like her. Well, she is hot. But, she doesn't like me. I guess she proved that by not coming. _I sigh again. _WHY AM I SO SAD!? _

Clove: I reach the park. But I don't see Cato anywhere. Anger boils inside me. This is all a trick! He didn't even come! And worse. Someone's probably filming. The stupid girl who actually thought the most popular kid in the school likes her. I wanted to kick myself. _How could I be so stupid?!_ I walk slowly, to my favorite willow tree. I trace my fingers on the bark. I finally find where I had carved my name last week. There, scratched on the bark, 'CLOVE' I smile. The boy with beautiful blue eyes flashes across my mind. I'm angry. But I found it hard to hate such a hot guy. _NO! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!? I HATE HIM! I HAVE TO!_

Cato:_ I don't know why. I miss Clove. I longed to see her. See her cute face. Could it be possible? That I am falling in love for the first time?!_

Clove: I wrap my jacket around my body tighter. The air was chilling. Wind billowed around, blowing my hair in different directions.

Cato: There's no point waiting. She hates me. I just wish she knew how I felt. Yeah, I admit. At first I was going to toy around with her. But today, after school, it was genuine. When I pleaded her to come. I was actually meaning it. I like Clove. I just wish I got to tell her that. I walk away from the park sadly.

Clove: My neck was getting cold. I walk away back to my house. A strong wind suddenly blew and something hit me in the face. I pulled it off my face. It was red scarf. It smelled of cologne. It was familiar. But I couldn't point out what. I hold the scarf wondering what to do. I walk to an elderly lady, sitting on the bench knitting. "Excuse me" I ask politely. "Do you remember anyone who had this scarf?" She frowns and adjusts her spectacles. "Aah…Yes…A handsome young man in a trench coat had this on!" She exclaims. "Where is he now?" I ask. "He was standing at that willow tree" She says pointing at my tree. "Then he walked over there" The lady points again, to the richer villages. "Thank you!" I say to the lady. I glance at the scarf. It was an expensive brand. I start to jog. If the person walked slowly, I might catch up to him. I start running. I spot a tall guy. I sprint up to him. "Excuse me, is this your scarf?" The man looks at me, then the scarf. "No" He says. Then he continues walking. I jog, looking around desperately for more people.

Cato: A breeze blows by, and I shiver. My neck feels so cold. Where is my scarf? SCARF! It must've blown off! I start to run back to the park. I see a flash of red somewhere. Then, I see my scarf. My scarf! It was in the hand of a girl. Her back was facing me._ What is she doing with my expensive scarf?! Stealing it?_

Clove: I ask another person passing by if he owned the scarf. He shook his head. "Nope, sorry." I sigh in exasperation. I hear a voice behind me. "That's my scarf" I turn to the owner of the voice.

Cato: "That's my scarf" I say to the girl. She was asking people if they owned it. She's honest. Because, that scarf is expensive. Most people would steal it. She slowly turns around. She stares at me. I stare at her.

Clove: I am met by his eyes. The ones I think about the most. What is he doing here? He was the guy on the other side of the tree?


	5. You came?

Cato: The girl that I think about all the time. Why is she here? Her hand is slightly extended, holding the scarf out. I take the scarf, touching her fingers. She kind of flinches, pulling her hand away. But I keep a firm grip on her hand. _She came! _My heart leapt with joy.

Clove: _He came?! Really? Does that mean, he does like me? He's holding my hand! _My heart thumps in my chest.

Cato: Finally, I spoke. "Y-You came…"

"I-I don't k-know." She stutters. "I-don't know if I l-like you or not"

"I know I do." I say.

Clove: My heart stopped. Did he really say that? He likes me? I wanted to scream in joy. I looked at him. He wasn't smirking. He was serious. I wanted to tell him that I liked him. I really, really liked him. But I don't.

Cato: "I thought you didn't come" I say. "I-I thought you didn't feel the same way I did…"

"I don't-I mean, I d-don't know…" She says quietly. My throat goes dry, _how could she not know? I really hope she likes me back. _I wet my dry lips.

Clove: "Cato…I don't...I'm not sure how I feel about you." I say. _I think I like him. But what if it's just because he looks good? _He smiles briefly. "Well, I guess it's time we found out." _What does that mean? _Before I could think about anything else, he leans in presses his lips against mine. It takes me by surprise. His lips are warm and soft. I feel a fuzzy feeling and there's a warm stirring inside my chest. He pulls away and stares at me intensely.

Cato: Oh my God. I have never felt so good. Her lips are so soft. That was such an awesome feeling. Now I'm SURE that I like Clove. But does she?

Clove: I have never been kissed in my life. And I would never have believed that the first guy would be the hottest guy on Earth. He is still staring at me. "How did you feel when we-kissed?" He asks. "Because if you like me, then you would've felt good."

Cato: She stared at me. I waited for her to answer. But she didn't. She pulled me closer and kissed me! _Oh my God! She's kissing me! She does like me! _My hands automatically go to her waist and she wraps her arm around my neck. She tugs at my neck, and we are impossibly close, our bodies are pressed together and we had a very passionate kiss in a very cold evening. With only the street lamp illuminating the darkness surrounding us, it was the best night of my life.


	6. Who filmed that?

Clove: I wake up and it's 7:45 am. I get out of bed and get dressed for school. I slip on a red shirt and a black jacket. Along with skinny jeans and a pair of red Converse sneakers. I hear a tapping sound but I ignore it. After a while, the tapping gets louder. It's coming from the window. I push the window up and look out. The morning breeze blows into my face. "Clove!" A voice says. I look down onto the ground and see Cato. He has a handful of pebbles in his hand. He beckons for me to come out. I shut the window, grab my school bag and stumble down the stairs quietly. I open the front door, revealing my totally gorgeous boyfriend. A huge smile breaks across my face. He grins, and leans down to kiss me. "Morning beautiful" He says with a wink. I smile. He's wearing a white shirt with black pants and jacket and red Vans. "Why did you tell me to come down?"

"We can go for a morning walk?" He says. "Okay." I reply. We walk to the park, hand in hand.

Cato: We went for a romantic walk at the park and we went to the willow tree. Clove shows me her name, carved onto the bark. I smile and pick up a stick. I lean over her name and scratch some letters on the tree. "What are you doing?" She gasps. I straighten up. "Look!" I say, pointing to the tree.

Clove: I look at what he had written. Where my name was, now read, 'Cato Clove' And there was a heart surrounding it. I smile. Cato puts and arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. "Every year, on the 7th of August, we'll come to this tree. The 7th will be our special day, the day we started dating." Cato says. "Okay." I agree.

Cato: We arrive at school 5 minutes early. The class was buzzing with excitement. And everyone was holding their mobiles. They were laughing and pointing at it. I walk to my bunch of friends, Marvel was watching some video. "Hey! Cato! You're here! Wow. You-I don't know- I-I'm speechless" He snickers. _Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this. _I snatch the phone from Marvel's hand. I take one look at the screen and the blood drains from my face.

Clove: As soon as I walk in, Katniss grabs my hand and leads me to a corner of the room. "Clove! You really did that?" She hisses. "Did what?" I ask, confused. She shows me her mobile and presses 'PLAY.' I turn pale. I look up to see Cato looking at me and we both wear the same expression. _Shock._

Cato: "Who filmed that!?" I yell. "We don't know. Some guy was in the park and just, filmed it." Marvel answers. "Also, nice work. You did make her fall for you. But, don't you think the kiss was a bit much? I mean, you're not going to be with her for long. She's just a temporary girl. And that was like, so passionate." He whispers. I pull his shirt and say into his ear. "Listen up Marvel. What Clove and I have is REAL. So don't EVER say the word 'temporary' or 'toy'. Because I KNOW Clove and I will have a future. Got it?" I shove him back down into his seat. He looks at me, stunned. I turn around and Clove is running out the door. I run after her, out the door. "Clove!" I say. I speed up, finally grabbing her arm. "Clove? What's wrong?" I say. It breaks my heart to see her crying. "I-I'm sorry. Cato. I probably embarrassed you. I-I'm so sorry."

"What?! No! Clove, you didn't embarrass me! It doesn't matter. I don't mind!" I protest. "No. Cato, Maybe we shouldn't be together…I don't match you. I CAN'T match you. We're from two different worlds." She cries. "No! Clove! No! We're not!" I urge. "I don't care what other people think! I just want to be with you! I don't care if we're from different worlds. I just know that I love you! And I always will!" I hug her tightly. "Please Clove. Don't go. Don't leave me. Without you, I have nothing. I need you by my side!" I whisper into her ear. She cries into my shoulder. "Don't cry. Please." I plead.


	7. Why?

Cato: I wait impatiently for the bell to ring, signaling lunchtime. I glance at Clove, who is staring up ahead.

Finally the bell rings. I walk out along with all the other students. When I walk out, most students head for the cafeteria. A few of the rich blondes cling to my arm. I try to 'politely' shake them off. "Cato…" One of them whined. "Are you really dating Clove? Wouldn't you much rather date one of us? We're prettier and richer!" They whined.

Clove: I wait for Cato to come to the cafeteria, but when he doesn't, I walk back to the lockers to look for him. I see him standing with the rich girls in the class. They were surrounding him and flirting. I clenched my teeth, I was about to rush out when one of them said, "Wouldn't you much rather date one of us? We're prettier and richer! Remember when we were dating? You still like me don't you?" I paused and hid behind the lockers, I wanted to hear what Cato would say. One of them, the one sitting next to me, kissed his cheek. My hands tightened into fists. I could tell Cato wasn't happy. She trailed kisses down his neck. And Cato snapped. He flung their arms off him and glared at them menacingly. "Shut up. I would never date one of you. I don't care if you're richer. I love Clove and I would never hurt her." He turned and walked away. He passed the lockers but turned and looked at me. "Y-You saw that…Didn't you?" He says quietly. I nod. "I love you too Cato" I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles.

Cato: After walking Clove home, I walked back to my house. The doors opened and my Dad's assistant came up to me. "Mr. Cato. Your father wants to speak to you. He is in his office." I swallow. I walk up the stairs and nervously knock on the door. "Come in" I twist the knob and enter my Dad's room. He glares at me. "Sit" He commands. I sit down on one of the office chairs. He turns his computer to face me. He clicks a button, and the video that everyone has been laughing about, plays. I fidget with my shirt. _I am in so much trouble. _Dad suddenly slams his fist onto the table. Causing me to jump. His nostrils flare. "What have you got to say?!" He thunders. I breathe in deeply. "She's my girlfriend" I say. Dad breathes heavily. "I know that" He says through gritted teeth. "What have I told you about what kind of girls you date?"

"What's wrong with Clove?!" I protest "She's kind, considerate, pretty, caring-"

"I hired a detective! And she isn't rich."

"Dad! So what?! Why do you care so much about wealth?!"

"It's not about how rich she is! It's about betrayal!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Can't you see son? She is after your money! She doesn't really love you! She's just using you!"

"NO WAY! CLOVE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I yell. Dad walks over to me. "Listen Cato. If you don't break up with her. I will. I will use any possible action to break you two up. And don't blame me if she gets hurt." He laughs cruelly and sends me out the door. I shake my head. No. This can't be happening. Why? WHY!?


	8. You're Sorry but how Sorry?

Clove: "I can't believe you guys got filmed pashing!" Glimmer exclaims. My mobile rings. I take it out and open the message.

Cato: Clove...We need to talk. Meet me at the park now.

"Oops! Got to go now! Sorry Glimmer. I'll be back soon!" I say, running out of the room.

Cato: I can't do this. But I have to. Clove appears and grins when she sees me. I give her a weak smile. I can't do this. "Clove…I need to tell you something" I say. "Yeah Cato?" She says. I look at her innocent cute face. I have to say it. "Clove, I don't think we should be together anymore." I say. She blinks. "What?" She nervously laughs. "Is this a joke Cato? What are you talking about?"

"I don't think we should date. Can we just be friends?" I say. "A-Are you breaking up with me?" She stammers. I force myself not to look at her. I don't want to break down. I remain as stone-faced as possible. "Yes. Yes I am"

"You just said, this morning, that you would love me forever."

"I was just saying. It doesn't mean it" I scoff. "So you're saying all of that was fake? That, it was all some kind of sick joke?" Tears are sliding down her cheeks. "Yeah. So?" I say nonchalantly. "I was wrong about you Cato. You are a player. You don't take relationships seriously. Just act all romantic on some girl and then dump her when you feel like it?! I thought you were perfect. I thought you loved me. But no. It was all an act. Is that what it is? Am I just going to end up in your List of Girls that thought you loved them?" She's crying now. Her words stabbed me. It hurt. No. Of course not. I loved her. I took this relationship seriously. Tears slide down her face and I regret it instantly. "Clove, I-" I started to explain. "No. Save it Cato. I don't want to hear it." _I have to leave. It's the best for both of us. _I turn and leave, with the words, _I'm sorry._ Just leaving my mouth.

Clove: And that's how he broke my heart. I hated myself. I really thought he liked me. I feel so stupid. He walked away. And I burst into tears. I collapsed onto the ground crying. It hurt. My heart hurt so badly. I couldn't believe it. My first love broke my heart. My puffy red eyes wandered to the willow tree, where our names still were. I cried even more.

Glimmer: I glanced at the clock. It's been 10 minutes and Clove still isn't back. I'm worried. So I grab my jacket and walk out the door. I open the door and walk a few streets to the park, I spot Clove. She was walking over to the street. I wave. "Come over!" I say. She looks funny. Her eyes were dull and she was expressionless. She wasn't concentrating, so when the car came driving past, her name had barely escaped my lips when the car hit her. Everything happened in slow motion. Clove flew through the air, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. Blood was everywhere. "CLOVE!"

**Hehe CLIFFHANGER.. :O . and also, anonymous: I am Haymitch. asked if i was an aussie and yea i kinda am. to be more exact i am an ABC. ;P Also people that don't have accounts and ask me questions, HOW WILL I REPLY? So yea. Peace. ~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


	9. I am surprised you would even ask that

Glimmer: I glanced at the clock. It's been 10 minutes and Clove still isn't back. I'm worried. So I grab my jacket and walk out the door. I open the door and walk a few streets to the park, I spot Clove. She was walking over to the street. I wave. "Come over!" I say. She looks funny. Her eyes were dull and she was expressionless. She wasn't concentrating, so when the car came driving past, her name had barely escaped my lips when the car hit her. Everything happened in slow motion. Clove flew through the air, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. Blood was everywhere. "CLOVE!"

Glimmer: I ran with the nurses into the hospital. I grabbed Clove's hand. "Please Clove, stay with me. Don't go Clove!" I plead, tears dripping. She gets pushed into the operation room and I sit outside worried. I contact Clove's dad and he said he was coming. I glance nervously at the Operation Room door. Anxiously waiting for the surgeons to tell me she was fine. I waited…And waited…

Cato: Mr. Sawyer comes in and marks the role. Clove wasn't here today. She's probably sick. But something keeps nagging me that it had something to do with me. Class was boring without Clove's happy smiling face. Every night, I dream about her. I dream about us going to the beach. We were happy. Every day, I waited for her to appear. But one day passed, then two days, then three. On the third day, Mr. Sawyer told us that Clove wouldn't be in class for a few weeks. My hand shot straight up and I asked why. "Oh. She got hit by a car."

Glimmer: "Clove, are you feeling better?" I ask. She smiles. "Yeah. Much better" She replies. I am so glad that Clove didn't leave. She has a minor head injury and a few other injuries here and there. But other than that, she was fine. "I'm going to go get you some water 'Kay?" I say. "Thanks Glims. You're the best." I open the door and walk out. I stop when I see him. "What are you doing here?" I snarl. "I came to visit Clove" He says. I cross my arms. "She doesn't want to see you!"

"Please! Just let me talk to her! I need to explain!"

"Explain what?!" I snap "Explain that you were being a jerk and faked your love for her?!"

"Glimmer. That's not true. I love Clove. I really do. I didn't want to break up. I was forced to."

"Hah! Nice try!" I say harshly." Just let me speak to her!" He cries. I huff. "Two minutes" I say, letting him pass, he smiles gratefully and walks in holding a bouquet of red roses. I roll my eyes.

Clove: "Hey Glimmer, don't you-"I look up and see Cato. "What are you doing here?" I say. He smiles awkwardly. He hands me a bouquet of red roses. "For you" He says. "Thanks" I say quietly. It was an awkward silence between us. "Tick Tock Cato" Glimmer reminds him. "How are you?" He asks. "Mm? Oh yeah. I'm fine" Cato sits down on the side of the hospital bed and he reaches for my hand, I pull away, and fiddle with my fingers. His face darkens. "Clove! Why are you avoiding me?" I say. "Why!?" Glimmer says from behind. "Why?! I am surprised that you could even ask that! Well, lets see, you broke her heart, left her alone in the park, broken and sad, left her to get hit by the car!" Cato looks shocked. "What?" He says. Glimmer continues. "Yes you! She got hit all because of you!"

Cato:_ Those words struck me hard. Me? I made Clove get hit? I broke her heart? _I looked at Glimmer who glowered at me and I looked at Clove. Tears shone in her eyes as the memory came back to her. "Oh no…Clove. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Clove" I cry. "Forget about it Cato." She says, looking away. "I'm not falling for it again." I run a hand through my hair. "Clove! I'm not pretending! Can't you see?! I didn't want to break up with you! I had to! I love you Clove! I want you to be with me again!" I say frustrated. She ignores me. "Nice try" She mutters. "Please, just hear me out." Clove looks at me and then at Glimmer. Glimmer walks out and shuts the door. "Clove, my Dad, he told me to break up with you. Because he-he t-thought you were after my money" A lone tear rolls down her cheek. "And you believed him?" She says. "No. No I didn't. But he said, if I didn't. You could get hurt. I did it for you Clove."

"And you're telling me because?"  
"Because I still love you Clove. I realized that I couldn't live without you. I miss you every day and I dream about you every night. I want you to be my girlfriend again. Please?"

**CLIFFHANGER! :D Review if you have any questions or comments! :) and also check out my one shots: **

**I knew it meant something**

**Girlfriend gone missing**

**Thanks :D xoxo ~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


	10. we fight we break up, we kiss we make up

Glimmer: I look at the time. That's it. Two minutes is up. I barge into the room only to see Cato leaning over Clove. What the-? Oh God. They were making out…? Clove's arms were around his neck. I wanted to puke. No, not really. Well, kind of. It just looked kind of disgusting seeing them kiss so passionately but kind of cute seeing my little cousin with her boyfriend. I decided not to disturb them and so I retreated out of the room silently.

Cato: "So, I take that as a 'yes'?" I smirk when we pull away. She smiles and blushes. "Yeah." She says. I smile. My phone suddenly rings. I take it out. "Yes?" I say. I listen. "Yeah. Okay." I end the call. "Sorry, I have to go now. To rugby practice." I say to Clove. "No problem. See you soon then?" She says. "Definitely" I smile and give her one last kiss and off I went. I passed Glimmer on the way out and gave her thumbs-up. She rolls her eyes "you guys were disgusting." She scoffs. "What? You saw?!" I say. She smirks. And I just shake my head,

Cato: Clove is finally back at school! Everyone was asking her how she was and I can tell people are beginning to like her. Marvel said she's cute and I told him to back off. During class, Marvel handed us both an invitation to his party. It was going to be at his country club. It's going to be so awesome! I went there last year but this year it'll be much better because Clove will be there. I smile. It's this Saturday. "I'll pick you up on Saturday." I tell Clove, she nods. "Hey, and, are you free tonight?" I whisper. "Yeah."

"How 'bout a date?"

"Where?"

"You'll see"

**Next chapter will be SRSLY FLUFFY. ;P **


	11. The fluff date

**Fluffy Chapter! ;) This scene will be linked somehow to the following chapters. :) So yea. **

Cato: Time to pick up Clove. I hopped into my red sports car and drove to her house. She was standing at the front of her house. _Whoa…_I tip my sunnies down and take a good look at her. _She looks hot. _She wore a black and white striped shirt inside a thin white jacket and turquoise colored skinny jeans.

Clove: Cato arrived in his car and stopped in front of me. He grins and gets out of the car to open the car door for me. I smile. _He is looking good today. _He wore denim jeans and a blue plaid shirt. I sit on the passengers' side. And he drives off. My mobile vibrates and I open a new message from Glimmer.

Glimmer: Have fun…But not too much :)

Clove: Haha. :) Thanks.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He looks at his watch, "I was thinking, we could watch a movie?" He shrugs. "Sure!" I reply. He grins. "Then we can go get some dinner."

Cato: We push open the doors to the theater, for our first real date. Yeah_ Cato. This is a date. _I remind myself. I find Cloves hand and link my fingers through hers. She locks hers around mine too and we smile briefly at each other. "So, what do you want to watch?" I ask. She looks up at the movie displays and thinks. _She looks so cute when she's concentrating. _"I don't know. You decide." She says. "I really don't know…" I say. _Romance? Horror? Adventure? This is hard… _"Ugh. Screw this. Let's go to the Arcade." I grin.

Clove: When he mentions the Arcade, I immediately smile. "That's great!" I say. To which he smiles and we walk to the Arcade.

Cato: "We should go into the photo booth!" I exclaim. "Yeah!" She agrees. We both run into the pink photo booth. I swipe my card and the machine turns on. We select our backgrounds, which were mostly romantic, sweet scenes. Then we start posing and the camera snaps pictures of us. We were laughing and I'm sure the pictures will turn out great. We start decorating them, we put love hearts every where and the word 'CLATO' up the top. That was our names put together, it was OUR name. We wait a few seconds for the printing, when it finally comes out; we are both excited to see the result.

Clove: The pictures turned out great! My favorite picture was one of me jumping onto Cato's back, he has a cute, confused look on his face and I was just laughing.

Cato: I look over the pictures, they were all so good. My favorite would have to be the one with us, our arms wrapped around each other and smiling broadly at the camera.

Clove: Cato told me that we were going to dinner. He leads me to this restaurant, I've been here once, we go to a reserved table and he pulls the chair out for me. _He is such a gentleman! _We chat, laugh and eat. After a really nice dinner, he takes a box out of his pocket and he slides it across the table to me. "For you" He says. He opens the box and inside is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a sparkling silver chain which had a small charm at the end, I look closer, it was two 'C's linked together. The silver 'C's were studded with small reddish-pink diamonds. I didn't know how to react but gasp. "Cato-Y-You shouldn't have!" I say. "Anything for you." He replies romantically. "Cato, I-I can't possibly accept such an expensive gift!" I say. "Yes. Yes you can." He urges. "If you don't accept it, then you don't love me."

"Of course I love you. But-it's—"

"No 'buts' Clove. I want you to have it. It's a symbol of our love." He says. He stands up from his chair, walks behind me and puts the necklace around my neck. He gently brushes my long hair away and fixates the lock. I trace my fingers along the charm. "It's beautiful." I whisper. He smiles warmly and whispers back, "So are you."

Cato: I pay the counter and lead Clove outside to the starry night. I check my watch. It's about 8:30. _Wow. Time passed quickly. _We hop into the car and I pull out of the car park. "Where are we going now?" She asks. I smile mysteriously. "You'll find out soon enough." Her phone sounds, signaling a message, she pulls her phone out of her handbag and I look back to the road, _we're nearly there…_

Clove: I open the message from Glimmer again.

Glimmer: Having fun? What time will you be coming home?

I tap back a message.

Clove: I dont know. Cato's taking me somewhere. I have no idea where...

I press 'send' and a few seconds later, I receive a reply.

Glimmer: ...Just-make sure you come home tonight...

I laugh.

Clove: SRSLY Glimmer. Cato wouldnt do that. I trust him. K, GTG. Bye! :)

Cato stops the car and opens the car door for me. "Thanks" I say, stepping out and looking around. _We are at the beach. _I realize. Cato pulls me down the steps and onto the sandy shore. "What are we doing here?" I ask him. He grins, "Look!" He exclaims pointing to a few meters up ahead. I narrow my eyes, _candle lights. _A bunch were shining brightly. "C'mon! Let's go check it out!" He says. _I have a sneaking suspicion that he knew about this. _We approach the candle lights and I see that it has been put in a pattern or a shape. Once I realize what it is, my breath is taken away. _Oh my God. _The pink and red candles were placed in a heart shape, and in the middle was a neatly wrapped bouquet of red flowers. Cato releases my hand, leaving me still gaping at the work. He steps into the middle, picks up the flowers and hands them to me. _He is the sweetest guy I have ever met! Forget about Adrian, Cato is perfect. If Adrian came right now, I would barely look at him. _

Cato: Clove is still looking surprised, but in a good way. She takes the flowers when I offer them to her, before jumping up and hugging me tightly. "Oh my God, I love you so much Cato!" She says in my ear. I smile, glad that she feels the same way. "I love you more." I say back. I take off my shoes and socks and roll up my pants. "Take your shoes off" I persuade Clove. She takes them off and rolls up her jeans as well. I take her hand and we run into the water. "The water's cold!" Clove says. I laugh. "Yeah. You think?!" I wade deeper, and the water soaks the ends of my pants. I shrug. _Who cares? _Clove squeals. "What?" I say. "The water's going to wet my pants" She replies. I wade back to her and scoop her up in my arms. She lets out a small scream before laughing and holding my neck. I carry Clove back to shore and we settle down on the sand. I doodle in the sand, writing 'C's everywhere and hearts. "I think I should drive you home now." I say, hiding the hint of sadness in my voice. _I'd have to admit, I was a little disappointed. First real date and we didn't kiss. I don't want to force Clove, so I guess I'll just let it go. _"Yeah..." She replies.

Clove: Inside, I'm sad. I was kind of expecting a kiss. Sometime during today. _So we decided to be good today huh? _"Yeah…" I reply. "I had a great day today, Cato. Thanks." I say. "No probs. We could do this everyday you know, this wouldn't be the last." He says, adding a wink at the end. We stand up, brushing the sand from our pants. When suddenly, raindrops start to fall. "Do we run back!?" I ask. He grins. "No. I suggest we stay here."

"Out in the rain?!" I gasp. _I'm actually fine with that. It would be so romantic. _"Yeah. It would be so romantic." He replies, speaking my mind. The rain gets heavier, and I'm starting to get wet. "You don't mind?" He asks, full of concern. I shake my head. He steps closer. "Hey, um…Clove. Did you realize we're missing something today?" He asks slyly. _What? A kiss? Is that what he's talking about? _The rain soaks me, my clothes cling to my body and my hair is dripping. My heart beats faster. I stare into his ocean blue eyes. He leans in closer.

Cato: I look into her brown eyes. They are so pretty. I lean in closer, disliking the gap separating us. Her hair is all wet. Plastering to her head. She blinks the raindrops out of her eyelashes. I brush a few strands of wet hair out of her face and pull her face closer.

Clove: He pulls me closer, and I get excited. Before anyone could think, I lunge forward, causing Cato to take a step back. We both simultaneously close our eyes, and passionately kiss. Rain bounces off my back as I clutch Cato's wet hair. His hand goes to my back, moving up and down.

Cato: Rain continues to fall, we continue to make out. "Mmm…Clove" I murmur. "Cato…" She breathes, barely audible. Our bodies stick together, wet and cold. We pull away, gasping for breath. Breathlessly, I whisper. "I love you"

"Love you too." She smiles before locking our lips together again. I trail kisses across her jaw line and back. She murmurs my name. I smile happily into the kiss. The best kiss I have had in my life.

Glimmer: I glance nervously at the clock. 9:00. Where's Clove? She better be back tonight. I hear a car door slam and some talking. "Pick you up at 6:00?"A voice asks. "Yep. See you tomorrow." Then, silence for a few seconds. Except for a few soft, wet sounds. Eww…They are so…I shudder. …in love. The door opens and a tired Clove walks in. "Clove!" I say. "Err…What happened to you?" She was wet. As in, really wet. "You were in the rain?" I say disbelievingly. "Um…Yeah." She says. I notice her sparkling necklace. It had two 'C's joined. "Gift from Cato?" I raise my eyebrow. "Yea." I raise my other eyebrow. "Three?" She looks at me. "What? I only got two things from him. The necklace and the flowers." She says confused. "No…" I point to her neck. "Another gift. That one's gonna stay for a while." I smirk.

Cato: I slump onto my bed, satisfied and happy. My mobile vibrates inside my pocket; I take it out and see a message from Clove. I grin. _Just seeing her name makes me happy. _I open the message and read what she's sent.

Clove: OMG CATO! YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?

A laugh escapes my mouth.

Cato: Whoops...my bad...got carried away I guess... soz babe... I type.

Clove: Never mind...Good nite. Love you. 3

Clove:

Cato: Love you too 3 I read. I smile. _How could you be angry at him? _

**... . ugh. i actually hate this chapter. ASDFGHJKLAASFGFLKA. READ and REVIEW! :D **


	12. Dont hurt her

Clove: It's Friday today. Tomorrow, it's Marvel's birthday party. And also, a rugby game. Cato's the quarterback and he's playing tomorrow. He somehow convinced me to join the cheerleader's team. '_So I can watch him be all hot and he can watch me being sexy in a skirt.' _He had said. _Sometimes he's so weird. _

Cato: We have music class and I am assigned to be partners with Vaisa. We had to create a piece of music. The whole time, Vaisa was desperately trying to flirt with me. "Can you please just work on this?!" I demand. "That doesn't matter Cato…All that matters is us…" She purrs, sliding her hand across my chest.

Clove: What does Vaisa think she's doing?! Flirting with my Cato. I glare menacingly at her, who seemed to pay no attention at her surroundings. Cato is trying her best to ignore her, writing down notes on the composition sheet. She murmurs stuff into his ear and seductively tries to turn him on or something. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Marvel. "Hey. Calm down Clove."

"Calm down?!" I hiss, gripping my pencil tightly. "How could I calm down?!"

"Just, I don't know…Don't look?" He suggests. "Oh well…Never mind." He says when I glare at him.

Cato: "Cato…" Vaisa flirts. "Shut up" I growl. She laughs softly, "Why? Don't you love me anymore?" She asks. "I said, shut up." I try again. _I don't want to hit a girl. _"You do love me Cato. You said you will forever." She says. "I never said that. Not to you anyway." I say. She frowns. "Then who did you say it too?"

"That. Is none of your business. This is." I say, waving the sheet of music in front of her. She pouts, folds her arms and doesn't look at me. _Like I would care._ I laugh silently to myself. I look up, aware that Clove was looking the whole time, and smile. _You're the only one I love. _I mouth.

Clove: _You're the only one I love. _He mouths. I feel a pang of guilty. I should've trusted Cato. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? _No. He never would_. My fingers fly up to my neck, touching the necklace. I think about last night and I smile. I take a quick glance at Cato and he winks. He looks so cute when he winks.

Cato: I walk home casually, with my bag slung over one shoulder. Tomorrow's the grand finals for the school rugby leagues. We're up against the 3-years-in-a-row winning team. _I should hit the gym today. _I decide. I walk into my room when Dads assistant came with another message. "Mr. Cato. Your father needs to talk to you." He speaks. "Thanks." I mutter. I walk into my Dads office and he is frowning at the computer screen. He click his mouse a few times then turns the screen around to let me see. "Explain this picture." He orders. I stare at the screen. _It was the one with Clove and I in the rain. _"I-uh. It's called a 'kiss'." I say, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, Dad didn't find it funny. "What did I say about this girl?!" He demands. "You said you didn't like her" I mutter. "Exactly!"

"But I never said I didn't." I say defensively. He glares at me. "Wake up Cato! She's only using you! She doesn't like you! Stop believing in the impossible!" He shouts. "Clove isn't using me!" I say. Dad rubs his temples. "Get out. I'll do things my own way." He sighs. "No! Don't you dare! Don't hurt her! Don't!" I yell as his assistant throws me out of the room. I slam my palms on the closed door. "Don't hurt her!" I yell. "Don't hurt her…" My voice cracks.


	13. His dad

Cato: I lift the weight up and down. I puff in and out. I try to forget all my worries and concentrate on lifting these weights. My arms begin to feel tired. I set the weights down back on the holders. I up and wipe my sweat. "Wow…You are really strong." A voice says sweetly. I turn and see a really hot blonde wearing a very revealing sports bra. "She holds out her hand. "I'm Aimee." She says flirtatiously. I shake her hand, "Cato." I nod. She sits down on the bench, a bit too close for comfort, and I awkwardly shuffle a bit further. She laughs. "Nervous aren't we?" She purrs. "Well, don't worry. We'll make you forget about that soon…" She purrs, sliding a slender hand across my chest and arms. I shrug her off. "Sorry. I' m taken" I say. To which she laughs at. "I'm not surprised. A handsome man like you." I shrug. She slides along the bench. I stand up. "Well, nice meeting you, Aimee, but I really have to go now."

"Why? To see that ***** of a girlfriend?" She scowls using a word that I really didn't like. The next thing she knew, there was a big angry red mark across her face. Tears appear. "Don't talk about Clove in that way." I growl angrily. She blinks, trying not to show weakness. She holds her face with one hand. "I better get paid double." She mutters quietly. "WHAT?!" I exclaim, twisting around and facing her. "N-Nothing. I-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I yell. "I didn't say anything!" She stutters. Realization sinks in. "MY DAD PAID YOU DIDN'T HE?!" I say furiously. She is scared. She nods, fearing what I might do. I clench my fists. "You better put some ice on that." I mutter before grabbing my towel and running out of the gym.

Cato: I barge into my Dad's office. It was empty. _What the-?_ Where is he? Suddenly, I am attacked from behind. What?! My hands are bound and I get tripped over. My feet also get bound and I am put inside one of my Dads cars. "Dad?!" I gasp when I see him sitting beside me. "You hired that girl-!" I get interrupted. "Cato, I am going to see Clove now. I am going to offer her a large amount of money. And you will see her true colors when she takes the money and leaves you." He says. "NO! You can't do that! Dad! Why are you doing this!?" I yell. I get cut off by one of the assistants, tying a handkerchief over my mouth. _NO!_

Cato: Dad fixes a small micro camera on his shirt. "There," He says. "Now you will see the real side of her." He exclaims proudly. "Clove wouldn't leave me!" I growl, my words muffled by the cloth. He throws his head back and laughs. "We'll find out soon wouldn't we?" He leaves the car and walks into the house. James sits beside me inside the car, holding a small screen that is connected to Dads camera. "Mr. Grant says, after she takes the money, we'll take you in. Just so you can speak your last words to your-so called girlfriend." He speaks quietly.

Clove: I whistle happily, putting last night's photo's into a small picture frame next to my bed. After carefully inserting the pictures in, I place it on my bedside table and smile happily at Cato and me. A knock on my door disturbs my thoughts. "Clove?" Glimmer asks. "Yes?" I call out. "You have visitors." She replies. My heart leaps. _Maybe it's Cato! _I practically trip out the door, down the stairs and look up to see piercing blue eyes.

But they weren't Cato's. "Hello Clove." The man in an expensive suit greets. "H-Hi." I mumble. Before I could ask who he was, he answered. "I am Grant. Grant Hadley." _Hadley. This is Cato's dad. _I straighten up. "Mr. Hadley. Nice to meet you." I say smiling. He smiles back coldly. "Nice to meet you too Clove. And hopefully this will be the last time." He says meanly. My heart drops. _He hates me. _Glimmer takes in a sharp breath. I smile weakly. "W-what is that supposed to mean?" In reply, he pulls out a check. There were many zeroes that I couldn't count. "Clove, I have a trade for you." My heart sinks lower as he continues. "I want you to leave Cato. And even better, avoid contact with him." Mixed emotions swirl through my brain. _Hurt, anger, hatred, confusion, sadness, depression. _I surprise myself when I blurt out, "I'm sorry Mr. Hadley. I don't think I can do that." He raises an eyebrow quizzically. "And why ever not?" I take a breath. "Because, I don't think love works like that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, you can't buy true love, no matter how much money you have. You can't buy happiness with money. And I won't allow money to ruin Cato and my relationship." I say bravely. He stares at me. "With this money, you can go back to your city, buy a new house, get into a good school and more. Why would you reject such an amount of money?" He persuades.

Cato: I hold my breath, so far, Clove is rejecting the money. But Dad's made a good point. That money will help her for a lifetime.

Clove: "Why would you reject such an amount of money?" He asks. "Because no amount of money would be able to bribe me away from Cato. I love him and I would never leave him for money." I dare to say. I glimpse at Glimmer and she gives me a small nod. I smile, encouraged. "So, Mr. Hadley. I wouldn't waste my precious time here, if I were you, because I am not going to change my mind." He folds his arms and looks at me. He speaks into a small microphone. "Bring him in." _Bring who?_

The door opens and a man in a black suit walks in with Cato. _Cato!? I had a feeling he had been watching the whole time. _He stares into my eyes and he looks relieved. A small smile plays on his lips. He is pushed to stand next to his Dad. "Cato. You heard what she said?" He asks.

Cato: I nod. "Yes. I heard every word. And I think the same way too." I say smiling at her. "I'm proud of you Clove. You proved him wrong." I smirk, turning back at Dad. Dad breathes. He looks at Clove. I hold my breath. _What is he going to say or do? Force Clove? _He finally opens his mouth. "I like your response. I can see that you really do love Cato." Clove smiles. Dad turns to me. "Cato, my son. After many tests, I can see that, for once. You have found a girl that really deserves your love and your time. And she has found her way into your heart. I am glad to see you really starting a real relationship with someone. And I am glad that you have found Clove." He smiles warmly at Clove. "So…What does that mean?" I ask excitedly. _Yes! _I'm thinking to myself. Dad smiles, "Therefore, you have my blessing." He bows slightly. And that's all it takes for me to run over to Clove, spin her around and give each other a long lingering kiss. We both couldn't stop smiling. Dad chuckles slightly. "But, please. Don't do that in front of me. It's going to make me sick." He jokes. "Yeah, me too!" Glimmer adds. We pull away and beam at each other brightly. "Now there's nothing in the way." I say. "You bet." She replies leaning down and kissing me again. I notice the bruise on her neck. I let out a laugh. "That was your fault." She says.


	14. Best day of my life

Cato: "Okay, team. We can do this!" I encourage my teammates. We were standing in the locker rooms. "This is it. The Grand Final. We can't let them beat us again!" Marvel adds. "Yeah" The team murmurs. "So let's get out there and do this!" I yell, clapping my hands. The room erupts with cheers and we line up to go out onto the field.

Clove: I stand with the group of cheerleader. I had on a tight red shirt and a short white skirt. I was holding two pompoms in my hands. "Okay girls, you all remember the routine?" The head cheerleader, Vanessa asks. "Yes!" We all reply. "Then let's go!" Vanessa cheers. We walk out and sit on the bleachers, closest to the field. Our team begins jogging out. Cato ran out first and everyone started cheering. He had his helmet in one hand and a rugby ball in the other; he turned swiftly to our direction and winked. All the girls started screaming. "That was to me!" They argued. That didn't bother me. I knew it was directed to me. Us, cheerleaders stood up and started cheering. "GO REDS!" We screamed. The teams lined up on the field. _Oh my god. They were giants. _Cato is big, but some of the other team is even larger. They flipped the coin and the Blues started. They threw the ball around with perfect accuracy. Out team sometimes got hold of the ball, but ended up tackled onto the ground. It was an intense game.

Cato: "Marvel!" I yelled. Marvel spotted my hand and threw the ball to me, I ran after it and caught it, and I ran towards the goals. The Blues star quarterback came at me I threw the ball. "Angus!" I yelled. Angus ran and made a diving catch, he charged to the goals and landed a touchdown. "Yes!" We yelled. The cheerleaders erupted into a wild dance. We were 5 points behind the Blues. The whistle blew for half time. We surrounded Angus, congratulating him and stuff. We ran to the bench and downed mouthfuls of water. The cheerleaders swarmed around us. They swooned over the other guys because they all knew I was taken. I grin when Clove comes over. I stand up meeting her halfway. "Hey sexy." I grin, looking at her uniform. She let her hair out and had straightened it. She looks so good. "You did really well." She says. "Five points behind. You can win this." I drape an arm around her shoulder. "With you, yes I can." He replies charmingly. She stands on her toes and gives me a quick peck then pushes me back onto the field for the second half. Filled with confidence, adrenaline pumping, I face the other team. _Let the finals begin for real. _

Clove: Cato runs through the field, muscles rippling and scores a few touchdowns. I glance at the board nervously. 7 more minutes to go, and they are 8 points behind. _Come on…_ I urge silently. _You can do this Cato._

The ball flies through the air and lands in Cato's hands. Just when his hand touch it, a large blue figure whams into Cato, knocking him through the air and landing with a loud thud on the ground. Everyone gasps. My hands fly up to my mouth. He stays still. His chest moving up and down rapidly.

Cato: Blackness. I see blackness. My back hurts and my head is throbbing. I groan. Whiteness blinds me and I begin to see again. I look around and everything is blurred. I can make out a few red and blue figures. "Oww" I moan. This man comes over. He shakes his head. "He has to rest. I think he has to get out of the game." _No! _I think. _The team needs me._ I try to get up but it hurts too much. _I can't do this. _I have to stop playing. I turn my head, and everything is still blurred. My eyes fixate onto a pair of brown eyes on the bleachers. My eyes focus and I can make out one word in my mind. _Clove. I have to do this for Clove. I can't give up._

Clove: "Come on Cato…Get up…" I plead silently. "Don't give up." He turns his head and stares into my eyes. "Come on Cato. You can do this!" Everyone encourages.

Cato: _I can't give up now. We're so close. _With Clove imprinted onto my brain, I use every ounce of my strength to sit up. Cheering erupts. "Cato. You have to stop playing." Marvel says. "No. I got this. I'm fine. Really." I insist.

Clove: I am so relieved when Cato stands up and continues to play. _Yes. He can do this! _I glance at the time. 5 minutes left. I lose count of how many touchdowns, but the Reds are now 2 points behind. Everyone is waiting in anticipation. _They can win! _Marvel lands one touchdown. Everyone cheers. 1 more point to draw! I look at the time, 2 minutes. I hear cheering and my head snaps back to the field. I cheer along when I realize we got another point. _It's a draw! _"One more point and we win this thing!" The cheerleaders squeal. I look nervously at the time. 1 minute. I clasp my hands tightly together. _Will they have enough time?! _Angus manages to steal the ball and he throws it straight to Marvel. I look at the time again. 30 seconds. Cato catches the ball in midair and he runs for the goals. 20 seconds. The audience is all holding their breaths. The same question on everyone's mind. _Is he going to make it?! _Cato weaves his way through the people. 10 seconds. I lean forward. 5 seconds. A player blocks Cato's way and Cato quickly throws the ball to Angus. Cato runs past the player and Angus throws the ball back to him for the win. Everyone watches the ball pass through the air. _If Cato doesn't catch this, then it's a draw. _All eyes are on Cato.

Cato: The ball whisks through the air, I bend down, jump up and reach for the ball. _For Clove. _I say. My fingers close around the ball and I drop to the ground in a roll, slamming the ball onto the ground. A whistle blows loudly and my ears are filled with screaming and cheering. Music blares loudly. "TOUCHDOWN! TOUCHDOWN!" The speakers yell. I tilt my head backwards and I release a yell. _I DID IT! WE DID IT!_ The team swarms around me cheering and whooping. "We won! We won!" They yell. The audience runs onto the field surrounding our team. We were all hot, sweaty and victorious. The students of our school surround us. Congratulating and talking excitedly about the highlights of this game. "S'cuse me." I elbow my way through the crowd. I find Clove standing near the back. I take my helmet off and smile. "You did it!" She yells excitedly, throwing her arms around me. I spit the mouth guard onto the grass. "Yeah. And I couldn't have done it without you." I say holding her waist. "What do you mean?" She asks. "Well, you were on my mind the whole time. And if you weren't on the bleachers, I don't think I would've gotten up."

"Aww…How sweet." She says.

Marvel: "We did it!" I yell. "We finally beat them!" I am so happy. This is the best day of my life. My birthday, and we win the finals. "Hey, where's the Captain?!" Angus points out. "Cato? I don't know. I'll find him." I respond. I push my way through the crowd. And spot Cato with Clove standing at the back. "Cato we have to take pictures and stuff," I say. "Okay then. I'll see you soon." He kisses Clove quickly and walks away with me.

Cato: I raise the trophy above my head triumphantly. We were all grinning like idiots and feeling tired, but great. People snapped photos and we all posed.

Cato: I look through myself in the mirror. Metallic silver suit. Nice. I gel my hair the way I like it. Time to pick up Clove. I drive to her house.

Clove: "Wow! Glimmer you look really good!" I say to her. She wore a pearly white-pink dress, which spread out like a tutu at her knees. She curled her silky blonde hair into nice golden curls. "Thanks! So do you!" She replies. I laugh, I wore a pinkish-orange, strapless dress. Glimmer styled my hair. It was piled in a bun up the top but came down like a ponytail as well. "How are you going there?" I ask. "I'll drive my car. You need a ride?" She asks. I smile. "Thanks but no. I got my own personal driver." I say with a wink. Glimmer laughs. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." She puts a tube of lip gloss into my handbag. "Add on a layer after you…you know." She says. "Thanks." I laugh. We finish putting the finishing touches of make up on. "Time to go!" Glimmer says.

Cato: I straighten my jacket and step out of my car. The sky was getting dark. Clove's cousin, Glimmer walks out. She had beautiful blonde hair in curls and a really nice dress on. "Hey," I say. Giving her a kiss on the cheek. (You know the ones for greeting someone?) "You look good today." I say. "Thanks. So do you. I love your suit." She says. When she sees me looking for someone, she says. "Oh. Clove has to get something. She'll be out real soon." I nod. _I can't wait to see her. She must be so pretty. _Clove finally comes out of the door in a stunning pink-orange dress. Her hair was styled perfectly and she just looked…breathtaking.

Glimmer: Cato's eyes lit up when he saw Clove. They immediately walked over to each other and Cato leaned down to give her a kiss. He whispered something and they both laughed. I sigh. _What a cute couple. _I hopped into my car and rolled down the window. "Clove! Remember the lip gloss!" I yell. "Yeah. Okay!" She replies. "So that's what tasted so nice." Cato said to himself. Clove and I started laughing. I start the car.

Cato: I open the car door for her. I hop into the driver's seat and off we sped. "How far is this?" Clove asks. I shrug. "20 minutes?" I guess. She takes off the lid of her lip gloss and applies on a new layer. It was shiny, but colorless. _Thank God. Or else I would have red lips. _

Clove: I think I fell asleep. Cato was being the considerate boyfriend he was and didn't disturb me. When he finally shook me awake, we had arrived at Marvel's country club. Loud music was blaring and teens were chatting and drinking out of cocktail glasses. I take Cato's hand and we walked into the party room. Inside, the music was even louder. Couples were dancing and there was a DJ and a turntable up the front. "Wow." I say. "Yeah. I've been here like, 5 times but this is going to be the best one yet. Because you're here with me." He says back, just loud enough for me to hear. "Hey Cato! Clove!" Cato's bunch of friends greet. "Wow Clove. You look great!" Marvel compliments. "Thanks" I say. "Happy Birthday too!" I add, Cato hands Marvel a present, "From both of us." Cato says with a smile. "Thanks bro. Hope you guys have fun! I've got to go greet some other people. See you around." Marvel says. He wore a simple black and white suit. But looked pretty good with his hair gelled. "Hey. Is Marvel single?" I whisper. "Yeah. For now. But I know who he has a crush on."

"Who?" I ask. "Glimmer." He answers. I take a step back. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah. He said he saw her at the mall with her friends and was awestruck by her beauty. Even though she's like, two years older. But he says that she'll never like him."

"Really? No…I think if Marvel worked up the courage to talk to her, Glimmer would like him. Marvel's not too bad. He's sweet, funny and cute-But of course, you're better. And I love you more than anything." I say looking up at Cato. That, of course. Brings a kiss upon me. And I'm sure that Cato was purposely sucking off the lip gloss. I pull away. "Cato! What did Glimmer say!?" He just smirks and walks me to the bar. "How'd 'bout a drink, beautiful?" He suggests. "Sure" I say. I sit on the bar chairs and Cato orders us both a drink. "Sorry, gotta go to the bathroom." He says, and walks away, pushing his way through the crowd. I laugh and watch the bartender make our drinks. Someone approaches me from behind and I turn to see a tall boy with brown eyes and brown hair. He slides onto the chair next to me, "Hey there, good-looking." He flirts. "Waiting for someone? Perhaps the perfect other half of you? Well, don't have to wait anymore. Because, if you haven't realized, I am your other half." He says. _What an idiot. _I think to myself. I just ignore him, he goes further, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. "What are you doing?!" I ask, furious. "I am waiting, but not for you!" I say, pushing his arm away. "Who are you waiting for?" He sneers. He's expecting me not to be able to answer. "Me." A voice growls from behind him. The guy turns and sees Cato leering over him. "Don't ever, think about touching my girlfriend. Because you won't have a very nice ending." He threatens. The boy turns pale and he runs away, disappearing into the crowds. Cato's stone face softens back into his normal cute face. He sits back on his chair and we both laugh. "That was good acting." I laugh. "I was really angry when I saw him holding you like that." He says. "Aww…Don't worry. I won't fall for anyone besides you." I say, touching his face lightly. Then, giving him a kiss. He smiles. "I believe you. And neither would I." We both smile at each other and drink our drinks.

Glimmer: I sit on one of the tables, staring at my drink bored. All the couples dance happily on the dance floor and Clove and Cato are chatting at the bar and occasionally, kissing. "Mind if I sit down?" A voice asks. I turn and see the birthday boy, Marvel, sitting down on the chair across from me. _He looks good. _"Oh, I don't mind." I say. "Happy Birthday!" I add. "Thanks." He replies. There was an awkward silence. "Congratulations on the game." I say. "I heard you did really well." He lets out a chuckle. _Aww…He's got a cute smile. _"Thanks. I just, did what I had to." He replies. He glances over my shoulder. "Hey, don't you think Cato and Clove are getting a bit-" He pauses. I turn around and finish the sentence for him. "Inappropriate?"

"Yes. Thank you." He laughs and we end up both laughing. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. They always kiss. It's like an everyday thing for them." I shrug. He laughs. "Anyway. Cheers." He says, holding up his cocktail. I pick mine up. "And happy birthday." I say holding the glass out to him. Our glasses vibrate ever so softly at contact and we both take a sip, staring into each other's eyes.


	15. Marvel gets a girlfriend

Marvel: She has the prettiest emerald eyes I have ever seen. I gently place my glass back onto the table and stand up. I straighten my suit and turn to Mickey; he's the DJ for tonight. I make a small hand gesture. He nods. He switches discs and turns the lighting to a dim light. "And this song is for all you lovebirds." A slow romantic song comes on. Some of the teenagers go to the dance floor with their other and begin to sway gently to the music. I turn to Glimmer. I breathe in deep. _Come on Marvel. You can do this. _"Glimmer…" I croak. I quickly clear my throat. "Glimmer…I-I'd always had my eye for you. I-I like you. I. I don't know. I'm not expecting you to like me back or anything. But I just-I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I know you don't like me. But I just wanted to say. G-Goodbye. And I hope we can still be friends." I say hurriedly before turning and beginning to walk away.

Glimmer: The news sinks in and I realize. _Marvel likes me! Oh my God! Marvel just said he likes me! _He turns away and walks into the crowd. "Marvel!" I manage to gasp. He turns around. I stumble over to him. "Marvel-I just wanted to say-I-I like you too." I say, finding myself blushing a bit. "Really? Did you just say you-?" I nod. He smiles real big and I give him a hug.

Marvel: Glimmer likes me too! I hug her tighter. _Okay, this is THE best day of my life. _J

Cato: "Hey! Let's go and dance!" I exclaim suddenly. "Sure!" Clove replies. We hold each other's hands tightly and make our way to the dance floor. "Okay. Now what do we do?" Clove whispers. "I don't know." I whisper back. We both laugh quietly at each other's cluelessness. I wrap my arms around her and we just end up in an embrace. I put my head on her shoulder. "We have to do something" Clove whispers. "Just standing here and hugging each other isn't really called a dance." She says.

Marvel: Glimmer and I sway slowly. Suddenly a voice interrupts us, "What about you two? Don't think we didn't notice." Cato says, folding his arms. "Yeah." Clove adds. "You two are together now?" Glimmer looks at me. "Yeah. But at least we weren't as disgusting as you two." They scoff and look at each other. They were standing side by side. "Seriously? You call that disgusting?"

"Uh. Yeah." Glimmer replies rolling her eyes. After a bit of a silence, "Hey, can you guys stay behind afterwards? I invited my closest friends for a bonfire party on the beach." I offer. "Yeah! Sure! Okay!" They all agree. "Okay. I'll see you there. Oh and, there's a photographer out there taking pictures. You can go get your pictures taken." I add. "Yeah!" Cato says enthusiastically, grabbing Clove's hand and walking out the door. "Do you want to go?" I ask nervously. "Sure!" Glimmer says, smiling then to my surprise, holds my hand. I feel tingles up my arm and I smile genuinely at her. We walk out, after Clove and Cato. Cato and Clove- or CLATO. Are already taking pictures. They were posing and once they saw us, they dragged us over to the white screen and we got a great picture of us four. The photographers printed out the pictures on glossy paper and we were all happy to have pictures of this night.

Cato: "I'm going to hang this on the wall!" Clove says, showing me one of the pictures we took. "So will I." I say. "So I can remember this great night I had with you. "

"Aww. Cato. You big softie." Clove teases. "Yeah. But only to you."

Marvel: I give a loud 'whoop' as the bonfire crackles and burns proudly. The others follow my lead and start cheering. I had changed into a casual T-shirt and board shorts and so did most of the guys. There were a few girls, my friend's girlfriends and my girlfriend. J

Cato: Everyone raises their drinks in the air. "To Marvel!" We all cheer. I changed into a shirt and board shorts. Marvel had already told us to bring them along. Clove was wearing a shirt and shorts. She had her hair in a messy-but attractive bun. We all started roasting marshmallows. Marvel repeatedly set his on fire. Glimmer, being the kind GF she was, gave him some of her perfect ones. Throughout the chatter, I noticed lots of the girls staring at me. Maybe it was because I had my shirt off? _Sheesh. Those girls all came with their boyfriends. Why are they staring at me? _Just to bring the message clear to them, I walked over to where Clove sat and sat down next to her. "Hey," I say. She grins in reply. I kiss her on the forehead and look at the girls out of the corner of my eye. _There. _I think happily. _Now they get the message. _Seeing the jealousy and sadness in their eyes.

**Umm, failed chapter.. ANYWAY. thanks to an anonymous review from a person called 'Emma'. Thank you so much :) Im glad you like my story. :) 3 . Read and Review peoples! :D . ~SomethingWeAsiansGot**


	16. Truth or Dare

Glimmer: Marvel burns all his marshmallows. Everyone was laughing. I had the best night of my life. I still can't believe I am dating Marvel. Everything feels like a dream. After we all ate our snacks, someone suggested we play truth or dare. Everyone was like, "Yeah!" I was like, "Yeah, okay." We all sat in a circle. Marvel got to start first. "Umm…Okay, Angus! Truth or Dare?" Angus thinks for a while. "Dare." He decides. "Okay…I dare you to jump into the water!" Marvel says. Angus takes off his shirt and dives into the sea. He comes up a few seconds later, dripping with water. We give him a round of applause. He sits next to the fire to dry down. Angus looks around everyone. "Vaisa." He says to his sister. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Vaisa says. "Okay." Angus smirks. "Who do you like?"

"Truthly, I still like Cato." Vaisa says. Glancing at Cato. Cato looks away. Everyone starts going, "Ooo!" I felt so sorry for Clove. Vaisa suddenly says, "Glimmer." I look up. "What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…Dare." I say. Vaisa smiles. "Good. I dare you to kiss Marvel." _Kiss Marvel? That's not too hard. We're already dating. _"Okay." I say confidently. Marvel tries to hide his excitement as I turned to him. _Personally, I wouldn't want our first kiss to be a dare. And with everyone watching. It's like we're being forced, which in a way we are…_ I decided to make it quick. I grab his shirt and slam my mouth against his. I hear everyone cheering. I pull away, slightly blushing. Someone whistles. "Colt! Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Dare."

"I dare you to, put ice down your shirt." I say, pointing to the esky. "Okay." He says nervously. He opens the box and takes out a handful of ice. He puts the ice down his shirt, and resists the urge to scream. We all laugh and I think that may have been a bit cruel. Colt, still shivering, says, "Umm…Cato. Truth or Dare?"

Clove: Cato says, dare. That's when I notice Vaisa whispering something in Colt's ear. Colt nods, gulping. "I-I dare you to-"He shoots me an unhappy look. "K-kiss Vaisa." _WHAT!? WHAT?! CATO KISS VAISA!? OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY VAISA!? _Vaisa smirks at me and twirls her hair at Cato. Cato turns and looks at me desperately. I look down.

Cato: NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! I gulp. The rules of the game is, if we don't do it, we have to do something worse. I slowly, stiffly walk over to Vaisa. Ugh. Just seeing her makes me puke. She bats her eyelashes flirtily. I gag. I stand in front of her and throw one desperate look again at Clove. _I'm so sorry. _I turn and face Vaisa. She was taller than Clove. _I'll make this real quick. _I lean in and quickly give her a quick peck. As I'm pulling away, I feel her grab onto my shirt. She pulls me in again and I am taken by surprise. She pushes her tongue, trying to get into my mouth. With one forceful push, I shove her away and spit onto the ground. This raises a few laughs and a few dirty looks. I grab my water bottle and rinse my mouth. I know how rude I'm acting and I'm doing it on purpose. She glares at my rudeness. I spit a few more times on the ground and wipe my mouth. I sit back onto the log I share with Clove. Clove laughs and I drape an arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer. She snuggles into my body, leaning her head on my shoulder. I smile. "I only love you. You know that right?" I whisper. She nods. I look at Marvel and he smiles. "Clove!" I say, "Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Truth." She answers. "Okay, who did you USE to like?" I ask. She hesitates for a second. "There was this guy from Cairns and I used to have a crush on him." She admits. "What is his name?" I ask. "Adrian." She says. "Okay." I say. "Hey, I'm getting bored! Let's do something else!" Marvel says. "We should swim!" Someone says. Marvel throws off his shirt and picks up Glimmer in his arms. Glimmer lets out a small shriek of surprise which turns into laughter when Marvel runs into the water. I take off my shirt again and hold Clove's hand, walking into the water. Clove jumps onto my back from behind, pushing me underwater, I writhe and pull her underwater as well. We laugh and pop back out of the water, gasping for breath.

Clove: We were all laughing and wet. Vaisa and her friends jump into the water. "Cato!" They giggle, pushing me away from Cato and then swarming around him, touching his muscles. Cato ducks under the water and disappears. He pops up seconds later next to me. He wraps his muscular arms around me, as Vaisa swims over. "Go away Vaisa." Cato snarls. "What part of me dating Clove do you not get?!" He demands. She mutters something under her breath then swims away to flirt with some other guy who falls for her. Cato smiles at me. I smile back.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**fluffy**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	17. He is back

Clove: I tap my pencil on my notepad impatiently. Mr. Sawyer walks into the room. "Students," He announces. "We have a new student." I look up. "His name is Adrian Kentwell." I freeze. I look up and our eyes meet. His sparkling emerald eyes shine and I feel my heartbeat increasing. _It's him! It really is him! _He looks no different. His wavy brown hair and good build. The bell rings and everyone swarms out the door. I head to the cafeteria, when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn to his green eyes and I am in a trance. "Hey Clove. Remember me? I'm Adrian." He says in a smooth voice. "I-I-Adrian. I-remember you. Hi." I stammer.

Adrian: Clove is at this school! I remember her when she was still at (school). She didn't know that I had always stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. She has matured. She wore skinny jeans and a white shirt. Around her neck, she wore a very pretty necklace. "Clove-I wanted to tell you, that…"

Cato: I didn't see Clove in the cafeteria. So I walked back to the lockers. I saw Clove chatting to the new kid. Adrian. _Adrian. _The name clicks. Wasn't Adrian her crush? But what are the chances of that Adrian coming here? I step closer. "…I always had a crush on you." _WHAT!? Did he just say he liked her!? How dare he come to my school and try to steal MY girlfriend!? Who does he think he is!?_ I walk over to Clove and act casual. "Hey," I say to her. She looks up at me with a look of panic. I turn to Adrian. "Hi, you're Adrian right?" I say. "Yes. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand. "I'm Cato."

Adrian: This tall muscular guy came over and introduces himself as Cato. He had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. "So, you guys know each other?" He asks. "Yes." I immediately say. "We were at the same school before Clove moved here." I say. He raises an eyebrow. He wore a black shirt and slacks. He looks at me again. "I-heard you say you had a crush on Clove?" My heart stops.

Clove: _Adrian admitted that he likes me. I couldn't believe it! Why couldn't he have told me before I left?! Why did he have to tell me now!? When I have a boyfriend!? _I look at his eyes. I realize how I actually feel for him. I KNOW what I feel for him.

Adrian: Clove looks at me. Then she says, "Adrian, I- I admit it, I did like you." My heart leaps. _She likes me too! _"But. I'm sorry. If you had told me earlier, I would've said yes. There's this saying, 'Never leave something good to find better, because once you realize you had the best; your best has found something better.'" She recites. "What? What do you mean 'better'?" I stammer. "I-I have a boyfriend now. And I love him." She says, breaking my heart.

Clove: I looked into his eyes and I didn't feel anything. I didn't like him anymore. Because I have Cato. He loves me and so do I. Let's just say, I prefer staring into his blue eyes more. "W-Who?" He stutters. "Me." Cato interrupts.

Adrian: _Cato is Clove's boyfriend?! Well, there's nothing wrong with that, because Cato does look pretty charming. But isn't he just one of those rich Playboys!? He won't treat her nicely! _"Goodbye Adrian. I'm sorry." Clove says. "Come on, let's go." Cato whispers gently, taking her hand and walking her to the cafeteria.

Cato_: That Adrian is the guy that she likes! I'm happy that Clove doesn't like him anymore. I don't know what I would've done if she still liked him. I would die! _"Clove are you okay?" I ask. She nods. "Yeah. I don't like him anymore. But hey, you know what? On the first day I came, I thought no one here would be like Adrian, I thought everyone would be rich, Playboys, inconsiderate and selfish. But it turns out, not everyone is." She says, squeezing my hand. "Well, I'm glad you realized." I say with a grin.

Adrian: I watch them walk to the cafeteria, hands interlocked. Jealousy boils up inside me. _Clove, someday, he will break your heart and you will come back to me._


	18. Dont Leave

Marvel: I whip out my phone and tap a message to Glimmer.

Marvel: Hey Glims. Free for a date tonite? Marvs.

Glimmer: My phone rings and I click open the message. "Marvel asked me for a date." I say to Clove. "Congrats!" Clove says. I tap back a message.

Glimmer: Sure! 3

"At least we won't be kissing the whole time and giving each other hickies." I tease Clove. She frowns. "I'm just kidding." I say.

Clove: "Bye! Have fun!" I yell to them as they drive off. I walk back into the house when a car horn beeps. I whip around and see a red sports car with, whom else but my grinning Cato sitting in it. "Surprise Date!" He calls out. He jumps out of his car. "Let's go somewhere." He says. "Like?" I ask. "The park."

"Okay."

Cato: I walk to the willow tree. Our names were still there. A cold wind blows and I smile. "Remember the night that you picked up my scarf?" I ask. She smiles. "You were standing on that side of the tree and I was standing on this side. And the whole time, we didn't know that each other were on the opposite side." Clove sneezes. "I'll get you my jacket from the car. You stay here on the bench." I say. She nods, sitting on the bench. I walk back to her house, slightly jogging as I pass the road.

Clove: I admire him from a view. _He is so sweet. Running back to get me a jacket. _"Clove." A voice says. I turn and see a guy. He had brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. _He's the guy from Marvel's party. _"What do you want?" I ask annoyed. "I am Ian. When I saw you last night, I was attracted to you. You are beautiful and we should totally be together."

"What is wrong with you? I don't like you at all." I say.

Cato: I grab the jacket and walk back across the road. I see Clove talking to a guy. _I wonder who that is. _I get closer and I hear a scream. I look up in horror to see the boy brandishing a small knife. My blood turns cold and I sprint over. The guy lunges at Clove and I push him out of the way. He jumps off the ground. I stand protectively in front of Clove. He snarls, almost animal-like. "It's you. You're the one standing in the way of Clove and I." He growls. "There is no Clove and you. She doesn't like you. Snap out of it." I say back. He roars and lunges at me, knife pointing towards my heart. My hands immediately reach up reflectively and I feel a slash on my arm. A sound of surprise comes from my mouth. My arms block the knife from stabbing my chest, but instead, forces it down, where it still comes stabbing.

Clove: I hear a sound of ripping and a gasp from Cato. He keels over onto the ground, red staining his shirt. "Cato!" I scream. He moans in pain. Blood was gushing out of his torso. "There. Now he's gone. Now we can be together Clove." Ian says proudly. I whip my head to face him. "You're insane!" I yell. Cato is turning pale. I fumble for my phone. "Don't worry Cato. You'll be fine." I mumble, tears streaming. He reaches a bloody hand up to my face. He brushes a tear away and smiles weakly. "Don't cry." He whispers. "Don't cry."

Cato: My waist hurt terribly. Sticky liquid poured out of the wound. Clove knelt beside me crying, reaching for her phone. "Don't cry." I whisper to her. She pulls out her phone. "Help. Please! My boyfriend got stabbed! He's bleeding! We're at King's park! Please hurry! He's losing consciousness! Hurry!" She cries. I pant. It was getting hard to breath. "Cato. Stay with me. They're coming! Please. Don't leave me!" She pleads. I try to smile. "I won't leave you. I promise." I whisper inaudibly.

Clove: "Don't leave." I cry. He shakes his head, wincing as he moves. When suddenly, his eyes widen and he pushes me away. I fall onto the ground, turning abruptly to see what was happening.

Cato: In a dark vision, I see the boy with the knife behind Clove he holds up his knife, ready to slash at Clove. I use every ounce of strength left in my body and push Clove away, getting slashed across the thigh at the same time. I grit my teeth, beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. As I stand up and throw a punch at the guy's face. My fist connects with his jaw, a cracking sound was heard and he flies onto the ground. I stagger a few steps and fall onto the ground, I hit something, hard. My head throbs and I lie there in pain. Blood staining the grass around me.

Clove: _Cato saved my life, again. Injuring himself during that. _I crawl over to Cato. "Cato! Cato, why did you do that?" I cry, tears dripping uncontrollably. His words barely escape his lips. "Because-I-I-love you…" He breathes. The last words were inaudible. "Cato! You can't go!" I scream, shaking his limp body. I bunch up his shirt and try to stop the blood from gushing out. My hands were bloody. "Clove!? What happened!?" I hear a voice yell. I turn my head, crying. "Adrian." I cry. "Clove!? What is going on!?" He asks, concerned. "H-He stabbed Cato." I blubber. Aidan takes off his jacket and presses it against Cato's stomach. "Don't worry. He'll be alright. Did you call the ambulance?" As if in reply, the siren of an ambulance sounds across the town. The car screeches to a stop and people dressed in white rush out with a makeshift bed. "There!" I hear them yell. The nurses run over. They carry Cato on top of the bed. One of them turns to us. "Good job kids. You probably saved his life by seconds, holding the blood in. Nice work." He runs back to the ambulance. Police soon come, and take Ian's unconscious body away. Adrian turns to me. "What actually happened?"

"That guy tried to stab me multiple times, but each time, Cato blocked the blow and got stabbed twice himself. He saved my life, twice." I say, starting to cry again.

Adrian: _Cato saved Clove's life twice. I was wrong about him. He loves Clove. _"Come on, we'll go to the hospital." I say.


	19. He Promised

Adrian: During the whole car trip, Clove didn't say a word. She stared into the sky, wordlessly rubbed her necklace between her fingers and cried. I pull up in the car park. We jump out of the car and run after the nurses. They pushed Cato into a surgery room and we sat outside. Clove started crying again. "He'll be fine. He'll be alright." I soothe. "He promised." She whispers. "He has to keep his promise…" Feet pounded on the floor and people ran into the hall.

Clove: Glimmer, along with Marvel ran in. I ran into Glimmer's arms and she comforted me. "He'll be fine. Clove. Don't worry. He won't leave you." She whispers. Marvel runs a hand through his hair. "Cato. You can survive this." He breathes. "Clove, Cato will survive." Marvel says, patting me on the back. Glimmer has tears in her eyes. Some of Cato's closest friends came and comforted me. I felt better. But still very worried. Cato's dad arrived, running into the hallway. He ran up to me. I braced myself, _is he going to yell at me? _But instead, he pulls me into an embrace. I cried into his shirt. "Clove, don't cry. It's not your fault. He'll be fine." He says. "I'm sorry-I-"

"Shh…Don't worry." He interrupts.

Marvel: I don't know how long we sat here. The longer we waited, the more hope we lost. I glance at Clove. Her eyes were red. Everyone was tired. People started leaving. It was school tomorrow. I look at my watch. It was nearing midnight. Glimmer sat by my side. I put an arm around her. She gives me a tired smile. _She's not going to leave unless Clove leaves. _One of Mr. Grant's assistants whispers in his ear. He nods. "Kids, I have to go to a very important meeting. I'll be back in an hour."

"Goodbye." We all chorus, tiredly. He pats Clove on the back. "Stay strong Clove." He says firmly. Clove nods. Their footsteps echo down the silent hall. Suddenly, the doors open. The doctor comes out. He takes off his surgery mask. "Who is related to Cato Hadley?" He asks. "His dad's just gone to a meeting. She's his girlfriend." Glimmer and I say. The doctor turns to Clove. "Cato received a fatal wound on his stomach. He would've died if it wasn't for whoever stopped the blood. Right now, the surgery is successful but he would need a few weeks rest." Glimmer and Clove let out a happy shriek and I laugh. "Thank you so much Doctor!" I say. He nods. "You're welcome. But, he hit his head on a rock, which might do some damage." I turn back to Clove and Glimmer, who were hugging each other and laughing with tears in their eyes. They probably didn't hear the doctor. They embraced me as well. "See Clove? Cato would never leave you." I whisper. "He kept his promise." She says. "He really did."

Clove: I sat beside Cato in his hospital room. I watched the monitor. His heartbeat had returned to normal. The doctor said he would wake up soon. I sat and stared at his beautiful face. He wasn't in pain anymore. He wasn't bloodied anymore. I took his hand and held it up to my face. "You saved me." I breathe onto his hand. Tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "I love you." I say, looking down, as a tear drops onto his hand. I look at the clock. 10:00. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here until he wakes up. But it is school tomorrow. I kiss him on the forehead. "Goodbye." I whisper, leaving the room.

Grant: I receive a phone call from the doctors. Cato's woken up! I rush to the hospital immediately. When I open the door room, Cato looks at me smiling. "Dad!" He says, grinning. But then he frowns. "What am I doing here?" He asks. "You got injured. You got stabbed in the stomach," I say. "Why?"

"You were saving your girlfriend."

"Vaisa?"

"What?!" I ask. He looks at me confused. "Did you say Vaisa?" I ask. "Yes." He replies hollowly. "She's my girlfriend." I whirl around and face the doctor. "Why is he acting like this Doc?" I ask. "He suffered a blow at the back of his head. It seems he has yearly memory loss. He only remembers what happened a year ago." The news sinks in. _Cato was dating Vaisa last year! And that's all that he remembers. _"Oh no…" I whisper. "Dad where's Vaisa?"

"Son, I have to tell you something… Vaisa isn't your girlfriend anymore. You're with Clove. She's the one that you got hurt for."

"Yeah right Dad. Who's Clove anyway?" He scoffs. I swear under my breath. _Cato can't date Vaisa. Not again. She is rude, stuck up, snobby, girlish, selfish and inconsiderate. Complete opposite of Clove. Clove is like, perfect. I can't have Cato returning to Vaisa again. _

Cato: My head feels funny. And there's this blank space in my brain that I can't seem to be able to fill in. When I sleep, I get flashes of things I don't remember doing. I remember in my dreams, pink candles, a willow tree and a guy with a knife. _What are they?_


	20. The victim and the protector

**DOUBLE CHAPTER TODAY! :D**

* * *

Clove: I run out of school. I jump onto my bike and ride towards the hospital. I arrive, run into the elevator and go to the 7th floor. I walk excitedly to the room. I open the door soundlessly and to my horror, shock. I see Cato. And Vaisa. _Kissing._

Vaisa: New spread that Cato has woken up. I was the first one out of the school and I drove to the hospital. I walked into the room, wondering what Cato would do. Yell at me? Ask where Clove is? When he looked up, his face lit up and he pulled me in closer, and kissed me. _What is happening?! Why is he kissing me?! But, who cares? _I kiss him back,

...*

*Notice: Details have been blocked to prevent spewing, eyeball washing and hatred. (But feel free to hate her.) Thank you for your consideration.

Clove: Tears well up in my eyes. _Why!? _I run away from the room, bumping into someone. "Clove!?" The voice says. I look up into his emerald eyes. He looks at me concerned. "What happened?!" He asks. I point into the room. Adrian looks into the room and his face darkens. "How could he do this to you?" He growls. I shake my head. "I don't know…" He storms off into the room. "Adrian!" I barely have time to call out.

Vaisa: The door slams open and Cato pulls away, I turn around to see the new guy, Adrian, storming in, eyes flashing with anger. He heads straight for Cato and punches him across the face. It wasn't a very hard punch, but enough to leave a bruise. "What was that!?" Cato shouts. "You jerk. Cheating on Clove. You said you loved her and now you're with some other girl?!" Adrian shouts. "I don't know what you're talking about! Who's Clove?!"

"Don't lie! How would you not know who Clove is?!"

"Adrian!" I butt in. "Cato has yearly memory loss. He really doesn't remember who Clove is!"

"What?" He asks in disbelief. "Are you telling the truth?" I nod. "Yes." He glares at Cato and then at me. He runs out of the room. "Who is Clove?" Cato asks. I hesitate. "Clove is just a new student."

"Why did he say I loved her?"

"Oh, he just made that up. You've only seen her at school. Nothing more."

Clove: Adrian gives me some tissues. "Thanks." I mumble, blowing my nose. "Hey Clove? Someone explained to me, Cato has memory loss. He doesn't remember what happened this year; he only remembers what happened last year. Which was dating Vaisa." _He doesn't know who I am? How could this happen to us? Why did this have to happen?_

Cato: I can get out of hospital now. I walk slowly into my house. I remember this house. Dad has explained to me about my memory loss. I slowly walk up the stairs and into my room. I stare at my bed. I don't remember having red covers on it. _Must be the memory loss thing. _I lie down in bed. I close my eyes and slowly drift off…

Cato: Every time I wake up, my head hurts. And I keep seeing flashbacks of things that never happened. I remember a necklace which I have never seen before, a red scarf and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I've never seen her before. But she looks pretty and somewhat, familiar. I roll out of bed, accidentally knocking over a pencil. The pencil rolls under a drawer. I stick my hand under the drawer and reach around for the pencil, instead, I grab hold of a folder. I pull it out, looking very puzzled. I tip out the contents. A sheet of newspaper floated out. I read the heading.

REDS BEAT THE BLUES WITH A MIRACULOUS COMEBACK!

I looked at the picture. It was a team picture of our school's rugby team. I see Marvel and the rest of my buddies. Then I see me. Looking very proud, holding up the trophy. I smile. I didn't remember what happened but I looked happy. There was the group of cheerleaders and I see Vaisa there. The other contents were pictures printed on glossy paper. I looked at it. It really confused me. They were photos of me and a girl that I didn't know. I was wearing a suit and she was wearing a really nice dress. Based on the pictures, we looked really close. _Who is she? _I notice her brown eyes. _I think I saw her in a flashback! _Then there were a few more photos of me, the mystery girl, Marvel and a girl with blonde hair. I pull out the rest of the photos. They were pictures from a photo booth in the Arcade! I looked and I saw me and that girl again. They were photos of us laughing and hugging each other. I looked at the girl's happy smiling face, as I tried to remember where I had seen her. My brain hurt really badly and I had to put them away. I swallowed a few painkillers and tried to sleep again, unsuccessfully. When I finally drifted off, one word was imprinted inside my head. A word that I couldn't understand. _CLATO. _


	21. His promise

Grant: I stood in my office, pacing around. _How will I be able to heal Cato's disease? _"Mr. Grant. Please listen to my suggestion." My most trusted assistant says. "Yes. What is it?"

"The pictures on the camera, sire." He bows. I snap my fingers. "That's it!"

Cato: Someone shakes me awake. "CLATO!" I yell, as I startle awake. Speaking what was on my mind the whole time. I look at my dad's assistant. "Mr. Cato. You have to go to the office." I follow him to my Dad's office. Dad sits behind his desk, looking at something on his computer. A wire has been plugged into the computer and it leads to my camera. I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Dad looks up at me. "Ah, Cato. There you are. Cato, I want to talk to you about Clove." I frown. "Does Clove have brown hair and brown eyes?" I ask. Dad raises his eyebrows. "Why, yes she does. Do you remember her?"

"No, but I saw her in pictures and in flashbacks that I don't remember happening. Who is she anyway?"

"She is your girlfriend."

"What? Vaisa is."

"No, Cato. You dated Vaisa a long time ago. Then you dumped her and dated Clove. I can tell you this; you love her, very much. More than you have ever loved anyone else. Vaisa? She was just some 'toy' that you didn't take seriously." I stare at him. "How do I know that's true?" He smiles. "I was waiting for you to say that." He ushers me over to look at his screen. Once I'm peering over his shoulder, he clicks open a file called 'Clato.' "What is Clato anyway?" I ask. "It's you and Clove's name put together. You made it up." He replies. Then, he clicks on a picture. "These are pictures that you took on your first date." I look at the screen. It was a bunch of red and pink candles, shaped in a love heart, with Clove and I in the middle and Clove with a bouquet of red roses. _Candles. _Clove was kissing me on the cheek and I was smiling at the camera. I tapped the arrows. The next picture was me carrying her in the water. Then there were other photos and then it was raining. And we were kissing. _Oh my god. She is my girlfriend. Vaisa isn't. She is._ I shake my head. "How could this-?" I was speechless. "How did you get these pics?"

"I hired a spy to follow you. Come on Cato. We're going to see Clove. Hopefully, that will bring back some memories." Dad says, pulling me out the door. 

Clove: There is a knock on my door and I open it. Mr. Hadley and Cato were standing at the doorway. "Clove. I want you to have a talk with Cato." He says. "O-Okay." I stammer.

Cato: Dad made us go up to her room to have a private talk. She lead me up the stairs and into her room. I walk into her room, completely new to this place. When I notice a picture frame, next to her bed. I pick it up and they were pictures of us. "Umm…" She says. I put it down. She is being really nervous. We were acting as if we didn't know each other. Which, I guess in a way we were. "Dad said that you are my girlfriend." I say quietly. "Um, yeah. I guess." She replies, avoiding eye contact. I pull up my shirt, revealing the wound which was wrapped with a large plaster. "…And I got this, for you?" She swallows. "Yeah."

"I guess I really like you huh?" I say, humorously.

Clove: "Yeah…" I reply. _If only he still did. I really want to desperately get his memory back, so we could go back to being normal. But how would I-? _"Cato I need to take you somewhere." I say.

Clove: We walk to the park. I head to the willow tree.

Cato: We walk to a willow tree. _A willow tree! _I realize. She points to a spot in the bark. "You wrote that." She says. 'Cato Clove' was scratched onto the tree. She points to the bench. "That was where you got stabbed." She says. I notice tears in her eyes. "Clove, do you know anything related to a necklace and a red scarf?" I ask. She holds out something. "This necklace, you gave to me. On our first date." I stare at the necklace. It was two 'C's joined together. "And a red scarf," She continues. "Was how we started dating." She says, a tear finally rolling down her cheek.

Clove: He looks at me, confused. I let a tear roll down my face. _He doesn't remember. At all. I've done everything I could. Hang on, there's still one more thing I could do!_

Cato: She looks up at me. I look back at her. I suddenly have a flashback of her walking into the classroom. _That was her first day! Wait, how do I remember? _Clove stands on her tiptoes and kisses me on the lips. I feel like a ton of brick walls had hit me. Everything came rushing back into my brain. _The windy night. The video. The beach. The necklace. The rugby game. Marvel's birthday. The fight. _I stumble back. Clove looks at me with a hurt expression on her face. I stare at her. _I remember everything. Clove is my girlfriend. I got injured for her. I would do anything for her. I love her._

Clove: He stares at me with a wild expression. _What is he thinking? _I think. _Does he hate me? He probably only likes Vaisa now. _"Sorry." I mumble turning around. I start walking back home, hiding my tears when I am spun around and kissed, hard on the mouth. I feel myself tense up but then I relax a little, and kiss Cato back. He pulls away and smiles. "Don't make me give you a hickey again." He teases. "Oh my God Cato! You remember?!" I exclaim. "I only remember that I love you." He grins. I jump up and hug him really tightly. "Cato, I thought I lost you." I whisper, tears escaping my eyes. He puts his arms around me. "I promised remember?"

"I remember."

Grant: Cato and Clove walk back into the house, holding hands. I grin. "You got your memory back?!" Glimmer exclaims. Cato nods. "Yeah. Thanks to Clove." He says smiling down at her. "Yay!" Glimmer shouts.


	22. School

Cato: I walk into my Homeroom and I see Clove sitting at her seat. Vaisa runs up to me. "Cato! You're back!" She says. "Yeah? So?" I ask her. "I missed you." She says. "Whatever Vaisa." I roll my eyes. _I can't believe I kissed her. _"Cato, I thought you loved me!"

"Yeah. You thought. Well, I don't. I only love one person and that is Clove."

"You got your memory back?" She gasps. "Yeah. Disappointed? Thought you could trick me into going back to you? Think again." I say, brushing past her and sitting on Clove's desk, supporting myself with one arm. She looks up from her work and I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey babe." I whisper. "Hey, what did Vaisa say?"

"She was just being stupid and thought I liked her." I chuckle softly. "CODE RED!" I hear someone hiss. I give Clove a quick kiss and jump back into my seat. Mr. Sawyers asks me how I am. "Good. Sir." I reply. "How did you get your memory back Cato?" My eyes flicker to Clove. "Someone special helped me." I say. Mr. Sawyers nods and turns around to write on the board. Clove turns around in her seat. "Someone special huh?" She says. "Yeah, very special." I wink.

Clove: We had art class and Cato and I had the same session. We paired up and we had to draw an inspiring picture. We started off with a sketch, and then we had to paint it. I started drawing the sun.

Cato: Clove adds the final color to the girl's sweater and we sit back and admire the drawing. It was great. Perfect. It was a back view of a boy, with an arm around a girl. They were sitting and watching the sunset. The sky was a brilliant orange-pink. The teacher walks over. "Wow!" She exclaims. "This-This is a great picture! Well done you two!" I look at Clove. She smiles. "I-I think, I will enter this in the international art competition!" She says, beaming at us and then walking away. "I couldn't have done it without you." She says. "Neither." I say. I put an arm around her, just like the guy in the picture had done.

Marvel: Beach party! Again. Everyone in our grade is going to the beach tonight because it's the end of this term. I am so excited! Even Glimmer is going. Everyone waits for the bell. As soon as the bell rings, everyone throws their papers in the air and everyone starts yelling and shouting. People run out of the class, meeting up with others from the other class. I run out and let out a loud 'whoop' of excitement.

Clove: Cato runs up to me and takes my hand, pulling me out of my seat. "School's out!" He says enthusiastically. I smile and we run out the door.

Glimmer: Clove and I slip on a thin shirt, over our bikinis. Clove pulls her hair up in a bun and we go downstairs and out the door. We jump into Cato's car, where Marvel and Cato were. "Hey guys!" We yell excitedly. "Ready?" Marvel says, grinning. "Yep!" We all chorused. Marvel and Cato were wearing board shorts and a T-shirt. They had their Ray Bans on. And so did we.

Clove: We arrived at the beach and most of the other people were there. They were already in the water. Marvel takes off his shirt, revealing a six-pack and dives into the water with his friends. Cato takes off his shirt, so I take off mine. He lets out a whistle and I slap him on the arm playfully. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder easily and walks into the water.

Glimmer: I take off my shirt and slowly walk into the water. _Cold. _Someone decided to play water tag, so everyone ended up wading around and screaming. When night comes, we sit around a fire again. We chat for a while and we start talking about University. Some of us were going to ECU, some to TAFE and some to Curtin. I am going to ECU and Marvel says he is too. He smiles at me and holds my hand. Clove recently got into Curtin and so did Cato. They were really happy. Now they could be together for University and onwards.


	23. Bad News

Cato: To my surprise, Term 4 passed really quickly. On the last week, though, I ran up to Clove with some bad news.

_*Flashback*_

_"Well done Cato!"Dad says. "For what?" I ask. "I just got a message from America; they have accepted you in one of their best universities. So at the end of this holiday, you will be going to America!" He explains. The realization sinks in._

Clove: "You'll be leaving for America next week?!" I ask. He nods his head glumly. "I have no choice." I look down. _My dreams were shattered. _

Cato: School is over. I wasn't happy. At all. I was upset. I'm leaving tomorrow at night. I look at Clove and her expression mirrored mine. Marvel walked over. "Hey, aren't you happy?" I turn my head. "Oh. I'm sorry." He says. "It's fine bro. Don't worry about it." I say.

Cato: I'm having a farewell party today, and then I'll be leaving. My friends started to arrive with memorable gifts. The whole class gave me a rugby ball with all of their names signed on it. Clove arrived and she handed me her picture frame with photos of us in it. "Cato, this picture frame was given to me by my mum. It means a lot to me, but I want you to have it. Because, you mean more to me." She says, stifling a sob. "Clove," I whisper, pulling her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder. I blink tears away. "I'm going to miss you Cato." She cries. "So will I."

* * *

**WAAAA! D:**

**two more chapters to go!**

**Finally i can get this thing over and done with! :) **

**R&R !**


	24. the last goodbye

Clove: After lots of tears and crying, Cato's friends one by one, begin to leave. I spent the whole day thinking and I have finally come to a conclusion. I walk out of his house, breathing in the air. "Clove." Cato says. "Cato. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Clove?" I breathe in. "Cato, I think we should break up."

"What? Why-?"

"It's the best for both of us Cato. You have to understand."

"Clove, we can see each other through Skype or something." Cato protests. I shake my head, biting my lip. "Cato, that won't work. It-It'll would be best if we don't even stay in contact. We have to move on with our lives. You go to America and meet some girl who loves you just as much-"

"I'll never find someone like you Clove." I break down. Tears stream down my face. "Cato, we have to."

"I understand, 'If I get a cent, for every time I thought of you, I would have one cent. Because you never left my mind'. And always remember Clove, I will always love you."

Cato: I take a step closer and put a hand under her chin. I gently tilt her face up to look at me. I lean down and kiss her gently. Our tears mix in with the kiss, creating a salty, bitter taste. "Goodbye Clove." I whisper when we pull away. We step back and start to walk away. "I'll never forget you Clove." I say. "Cato, we have to forget each other." I nod sadly. "I love you." I say for the last time. She gives me a sad smile. "I love you too." She says.

We take one step further and our fingers break apart. We walk slowly in opposite directions. I turn around and look at her for the last time. _Goodbye, Clove._

Clove: _Goodbye, Cato._

**The End.**

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt. I guess I'm gonna have to cry. And let go of some things I've loved. To get to the other side. I guess it's gonna break me down. Like falling when you try to fly. It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with a Goodbye._

* * *

**_...Aaaannddd thats another story finished. _**

**_R&R !_**

**_:p No srsly. Did you all think I would end it like that ? ;) _**

**_HANG IN DERE FOR THE EPILOGUE COMING SOOOOOONNN ! :D _**

**_~SomethingWeAsiansGot_**


	25. EPILOGUE ! YES ITS THE EPILOGUE!

Epilogue

Clove: "Class dismissed." _Finally! _I walk out the door and to the lockers. Heaps of other students swarm out of their classrooms. Here, at Curtin, there are so much more students. "Clove," I turn around. "Adrian." I mutter. "Clove, I really don't get it. You've broken up with Cato for nearly a year now, and you're still not accepting me?"

"Adrian, I don't like you. Well, I do, as a friend but not in _that_ kind of way." I say. He shakes his head. "No, it's not that. You've turned down every single boy that's asked you out. It's because you haven't even let your relationship go. You still like Cato don't you?" I don't answer. I just bite my lip. "Clove, you've got to let it go." "I have! I just don't like anyone here." I look at my watch. "Now, excuse me. I have somewhere to be going."

Clove: I drive to King's Park. Slowly, I get out of my car and walk to the willow tree. I breathe in deeply. _August the 7__th__. Today is August the 7__th__. _I reach the willow tree and my fingers trace around the words carved onto the tree. I bite my bottom lip and blink tears away. _I'm not going to cry… _But it's hopeless. Everywhere I look, it brings back memories. I have to go, before I break down again. I turn around and hurriedly walk back to my car. I bump into a person, "Sorry." I mutter, looking up. I am met by his sparkling blue eyes. I know it's him. "Clove?" He whispers softly. "H-Hi" I mumble. _What is he doing here?! _"It's August the 7th today." He says. "And you came." I whisper, tears forming. "Clove, I never forgot about you. I never found anyone that could possibly be better than you. You're my one and only. And no one can ever replace you." He says softly. I look at the evening sky, tears beginning to fall. He wraps his arms around me from the back and hugs me tightly. "Now that I see you again, I'm never letting you go. Ever."

"Cato, you have to go back to America eventually." I say, brushing away a few tears. "No. No I don't. I quit that university." I pull away. "What? Why?" I exclaim. His hand caresses my face. "Because, there was no point living without you. I need you Clove. You're the only thing that keeps me going. So, I've decided to come back here, with you."

"Cato that's stupid!" I splutter. "You can't sacrifice all of that for me!"

"Yes I can." He says, cupping my face with both hands. I can see tears in his eyes. "Because I love you." He finishes. He leans down and kisses me softly. He pulls away. "Loved you once, Love you still, Always have, Always will."

**The End.**

** "Loved you once, Love you still, Always have, Always will."**

* * *

_**NOW ITS FINISHED. XD.**_

_** :'D Thanks to everyone for all the support ! ILY !**_

_**Check out my other story, No Regrets which is also coming to and end. Thanks again everyone ! xoxo ~SomethingWeAsiansGot **_


End file.
